Juturna
by Panickid23
Summary: When Camillo goes to Forks based on a vision of best friend Bella, it seems all hell is about to break lose. And indeed it does. WARNING: contains incest, cheating, music, sex, mental breakdowns, and drugs in later chapters. Good ol fashion F.U.N!
1. Visions

**UH... first story so flames/comments/whatever are welcome.**

**I (unfortunately) don't own Twilight or anything associated with it, except fer muh wonderful character Camillo. Yep...ENJOY!!Oh BTW- I (very VERY LOOSELY) based this off of the religion & tradition of Feri,so if you have any questions or even some pointers, feel free to contact me. I made my own coven and based (once again LOOSELY) it on the Mandorla coven.**

* * *

Camillo woke up, eyes wide as her head seemed to be lit on fire. She'd been dreaming about her best friend, Isabella Swan. She hadn't seen her since they were 10, when she moved away to Pheonix, but they remained close. Bella had recently moved to Forks, Washington. A long ways from New Orleans or Phoenix. But then again, nothing was out of reach for Camillo. She was... special. She replayed the dream in her head, making sure nothing was missed.

Nothing ever was though, for it was always the same dream.

Her dream was one where she seemed to be in a forest somewhere. She'd turn and see Bella, mud-brown hair and chocolate eyes. She'd have this twinkle in her eyes you'd only get when you were in love. A feeling of dread would engulf Camillo at one point, and she'd reach out towards Bella for leverage when the fear came crashing down.

"Bella!"

But she'd be gone- vanished. Camillo would search and search, calling out for her friend. Then she'd fall herself, the ground soft and too alive to be just the ground. She'd get up wordlessly, knowing what it was. Sure enough, there'd be Bella, curled up on the forest floor, mumbling the same words.

"He's gone he's gone he's gone he's gone he's gone he's gone...."

Then this feeling of complete emptiness would fall on Camillo, killing that fear with such a numbness it would stop her heart. That was usually the part she'd wake up screaming.

This dream had been plaguing her and her family for the past few months. So much so, her oldest brother, Dwight (Camillo preferred to call him Bean) had moved out with their grandmother with her youngest brother Felix. That just left her with her fraternal twin, Adrienne. As the dream intensified, it was becoming clear that this wasn't just a dream. But then again, it never was.

Camillo rolled out of bed and walked to the kitchen, needing something to moisten her parched and torn throat. Immediately, she noticed her mother at the table, sipping a cup of something warm. She had on a t-shirt and jeans, and looked like she hadn't slept in a while.

"You have the same vision tonight Cammy?" her mother asked, not even looking up from her cup. She took her daughter's silence as a yes.

"Do you think she's in any danger there?"

"Yes." the reply fell out of Camillo's mouth almost instantaneously. Her mom nodded before standing up and walking up to her, giving her a slip of paper with an address on it.

"What the? What i-"

"I had a feeling you'd want to go protect Isabella. You've been friends this long, why dump her now" she asked,"so, being as worried about her as you and the others, I bought us a place in Forks." she said, and needless to say, the poor girl was floored.

_What? Just like that?! What if my dream was wrong?_ She sensed her kid's distress and smiled.

_They're never wrong._

"I found a neighborhood (she calls it a 'neighborhood' in an attempt to be normal)just like this one Cammy, a wonderful place. In fact, all our stuff is moved there now. Adrienne is snoring on the couch, waiting for his sister," she mumbled, watching her take it all in.

"What about-,"

"Bean is there. We all decided to leave Felix here in the even that things turned ugly."

The girl was still nervous. She'd never been to any other place like Silverthread, let alone on such short notice. 'What about our friends & family?' was what she'd wanted to say

"What about my stuff?" was what wounded up coming out.

"Your clothes are there too. Just jump there and I'll show you around. The others can't wait to see you again."

"We can jump from coven to coven? Just like that? What about th-"

"If you wish to return to Silverthread after this, we'll come back. They realize that you are the most gifted child they've ever come across and that you're bound to your friends and family, not any coven of Feri." she interrupted again, setting her tea down and running a pale hand through her equally pale blonde hair. Which looked way too good to be a week old dye job.

"Like I said, all your stuff is at our new home. Your clothes, your camera, your guitars, everything. I even bought you some winter clothes, since it's snowing there now. Besides, I think you'll like your new room. So let's go Camillo." The voice that she'd used said that was the end of the conversation, yet Camillo continued watched her, looking into those tricky brown eyes as they reflected on her own hazel ones.

"What's it's name? Our new Coven?" The teen asked, really not caring at this point in time.

She smiled and said "Mandala ." The name sounded pretty, like a dream, and it warmed Camillo's chilled heart as she watched her mom as the woman disappeared from the table, a black haze the only reminder she'd been there.

"Mandala,"she repeated. Camillo's vision scared her shitless, and Bella was like her sister, in a way. They'd even done a blood oath when they were 5, saying

_"My pain is your pain, we're connected."_ It was actually a spell her mother told her father before he'd gone off to do whatever he does.

Little did Camillo know how strong it was- on her part anyway.

Bella had thought it was a secret between friends, a promise. But with Camillo being...whatever she was, it took full effect on her. So, as a result, Camillo learned the hard way just how clumsy Bella could be. She stubbed her toe, and Camillo had an identical wound. This one time Bella broke he leg, and she almost passed out from the pain.

When she moved away, it had dulled to a throbbing wherever Bella hurt herself. But tonight it came back full force in her dream, that cold starkness. Camillo went outside into the murky Louisiana night air, taking in the sight of Silverthread one more time. The streets were dark, but you could clearly see the worn-down houses. She'd always liked being out here to look at the houses, because they reminded her of a rainbow. A fire-truck red house here, an eggplant purple there.

Her own home was purple with a yellow roof, red flowers in the orange window-box. Willows hunched over, leaves touching cracked cement. The colorful place was aglow with fireflies, gold contrasting the milky stars above. From building to building, silvery clotheslines hung, blankets lazing in the humid night.

"Mandala is actually not that different from here, despite the change in weather and scenery,"a voice she recognized instantaneously as her brother said. She turned to see him in a pea coat with a furry black trapper hat.

_Shit, was it really that cold there? _The two stood there in the heat, him chewing on the beads of his rosary . It was hard to believe he was related to her at all. He looked so much like their mom (pre-dye job)- pale skin, dark hair, and inky eyes. His curly black hair blew lazily and he smiled.

"You think Bella still likes boys in a band? he asked, walking up and pulling on her upper lip .

"I don't know. She dated you didn't she? Maybe you're the one she gets all worked up over in my vision,"she said, fear tingling along her spine and numbing her brain. They sat in the uncomfortable silence .

"I'd never do anything to hurt her like that. Obviously, it's somebody who realized that he doesn't deserve her. But the dumbass went about it the wrong way," he hissed icily before switching moods,"I'm just glad we're going to where Bella is." he said. A grin formed before Camillo could do anything about.

"Just because we're moving to Forks doesn't mean you have full rights to hit on Bell, Dwight. You remember she'd always had a thing for Felix too." He snorted loudly and puched his sister in the arm at that.

"Thanks for the boost in my self esteem you bastard!" Camillo laughed, but the laughter died soon after.

"What the fuck are we gonna do when we get there?"

"Save Bella of course! That and kick that bastard's ass,"he said, eyes darkening and his smile faltering the slightest as he began stepping back as black fog formed in the air, mugging her mind."And Cam," his light-hearted smile was gone, "I don't know if Mom told you, but we left Felix with Grams. You should tell him your leaving. He'll be looking for you tomorrow."black engulfed him and Camillo was alone again.

If everything was gonna be alright, why was her stomach doing somersaults?

xxxxXxxxx

The room was dark, but you could clearly see the pictures taped to cerulean blue walls. Pictures of her and him-Felix. A perfect child in every way imaginable. A toddler with dark hair and skin, with eyes the color of the perfect piece of buttered toast, and puffy pink lips.

Camillo absolutely adored that kid, and she _**almost**_ stayed, _**almost**_ crawled in the tiny bed beside him and went to sleep, hoping the visions wouldn't attack her in the presence of the embodiment of innocence.

People of Feri- aka witches, hippies, whatever- people like her anyway, age quickly. They stop at the peak of their power and start back aging again when they're no longer needed to protect their kind. However, pretty much everybody in her coven looks like somebody who was just skimming illegal. As a matter of fact, the oldest person in Silverthread, a man named Eli, was 980, but didn't look a minute over 25. Camillo hovered, watching the small boy sleep. He wouldn't stay that young forever, and Camillo hated to miss a second of him growing up. She sighed and bent over, kissing the top of his pretty head.

"Bye Fe-Fe," she whispered, voice shaking. She knew - hoped - that she wouldn't be gone for long, but the prospect of leaving him still hurt.

"Bye Sissy," he mumbled, and it stung horribly when he said her name in his baby talk. It always came out 'Sizzy'. But a bud of relief, and one of impending fear, opened in her dreaded the day she'd have to explain to him that she wasn't his sister. His forehead creased simultaneously with hers, and she wondered:

_Did he already know?_

* * *

**END!! Comment and Review! If you guys like it, I'll update as soon as I can (weekends, holidays) Tata fer now loves!**


	2. Shaky Introductions

All those times Bella complained about it being ridiculously cold, she had every right to.

Once Camillo crossed state lines, she caught one hell of a cold. So she slept the rest of the day after she landed smack dab in the middle of her new apartment, wanting to take a look around the new little city without the nauseating congestion before she was forced to go to school. Mandala was right outside of Forks, and it reminded her instantly of Chinatown.

Worn but warm brick buildings were scribbled were bright graffiti. The pavement was new and littered with little grass clouds and flowers that refused to die in the cold winter weather. The streets were uneven cobblestone, inviting and homey.

Even the dumpsters were pretty. Shops added a little flavor from all over. There were Asian stores, a voodoo and witchcraft shop, a New York-style pizza parlor, and a Russian furrier store on her block.

Snow fell coolly on bright reds and hot pinks and neon blues and purples. The alleys were art museums, littered with murals and sayings too intricate to have been done by spray the cold, it seemed warm, full of life. The complex where Camillo lived reminded her vaguely of Silverthread. Clothes lines hung at all heights, blankets and socks and shirts flapping in the wind, accompanied by balloons - millions and millions of technicolor balloons.

The Cambria home was just as pretty on the inside as on the outside. It's lovely walls are a neon and navy blue pattern, art work hanging on every wall, most of it by Camillo or Adrienne (Dwight wasn't one for art). The living room was full of cushy rainbow-colored chairs and the wood stained a dark mahogany.

The kitchen was stark white with pops of color everywhere, the smell of goodies staining the walls permanently in such a cozy way you want to puke. Camillo's room was a glitzy blue and pink and littered with Cd's. Best Buy didn't have _shit_ on her room. A laptop, a wall stereo, an ipod, her phone, and a whole wall dedicated to her guitars.

But it wasn't till she got up on the roof one day that she truly came to know the meaning of 'breathless'.

Mandala was a truly a beautiful place. In the middle of it all was a huge lake, like a coloring page someone never got to finish. And there, in all it's glory, was the city's emblem- a mandala of epic proportions. Just looking at it made her heart stop. She had forgotten all about Bella, all about school, about.... everything.

"It's nice here, yea?" Dwight asked, though he already knew the answer. When Camillo didn't answer, he switched subjects.

"We go to school tomorrow Cammy. Forks High. Adrienne went and took a look at that place- Camillo, it's so..._drab_. There's no life, nothing. Just a hick town in Washington no body's ever heard of. So different from Silverthread. Are you sure Bella is there of all places?" she pulled tired eyes away from the mandala, the discomfort drowning her as she looked at her brother.

"My visions, they don't say exactly where she is when it happens, but since she's moved to Arizona, she hasn't gone anywhere else other than Forks, so says her parents, so I'm pretty sure. Don't worry kid,"Camillo flattened a hand against his cheek before slapping him playfully," If Bella isn't at school she'll be at the hospital. We all know how clumsy she is."

xxxxxx

Adrienne was right- this town WAS drab. White snow fell from a black, night-like sky and onto grey cement. The only color was the moving students toward the beige building that read' Forks County High School' in bold red letters. A warm hand took hers as they walked toward the building.

"You look pretty adorable for a troll, ya know?" Dwight said, squeezing her small hand in his. Dwight dressed to impress in a black on black striped shirt, charcoal vest, skinnys, and black Levi's slip-on's.

Camillo had on a Burberry khaki trench bomber and cream and red check scarf over her navy dress shirt and wide gold waist belt, white bow mesh tights, a cream yarn beret, and Loubotin cream booties. Her brother Adrienne wore a Burberry double breasted wool coat and a scarf to match Camillo's over his white v neck and red Letterman cardigan.

The twins shared a taste for high end stuff like Armani & Coach, while Dwight tended to lean more toward simpler stuff like American Eagle & Pac sun.

Adrienne grabbed Camillo's other and licked his lip thoughtfully as the three of them stepped inside hand-in-hand, ignoring the stares of students.

Dwight, on the other hand, wasn't as graceful.

"Somethin' wrong with your eyes?" he asked, and the girl he was talking to blushed and turned around.

"Beanie,"Camillo said, taking his hand again and feeling his body relax,"Enough."

"The Cullens have family?," somebody asked, and with that question, a flurry of whispers chorused through the hall.

The three teens locked eyes at that, shrugging as they made their way.

"I'll go check us in at the office. You go find Bella."Adrienne ran off then, stopping to look at a blonde who eyed him just a eagerly.

"You do that Adrienne."Dwight snorted and followed Camillo as she followed the faint tugging at her wrist down a maze of halls before coming to a stop behind a girl with brown hair. Said brunette was currently talking to a boy the hair the color of a shiny new penny.

"Bella, if it makes you happy, then no. i won't leave until Saturday."

_Bella.._.

All the fears of her visions hit her like a ton of bricks. She wanted to slump against Dwight and burst into tears, but she cleared her throat and smiled anyway. "Can you tell me where Room 398 is?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**BELLA**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Edward, are you leaving today?" Bella asked. The Cullen's annual 'camping trip' was upon the happy couple, and Edward would leave any day now. He gave Bella her favorite crooked grin.

"Why would I do that?"The look Bella gave him a look made him laugh heartily, his voice making her forget what she'd been upset for. Edward had that effect on people.

"Bella,if it makes you unhappy, then no. I won't leave until Saturday." he kissed her forehead, cooling the skin there. Bella smiled into his darkening eyes, wondering how impossibly luck she had been to land such a beautiful boy. The fact he was a vampire also added to the total confuzzlement. A girl's voice, smoky and low, spoke from behind. Bella vaguely recognized it from somewhere...

"Can you tell me where Room 398 is? Its my first day here, so I'm kinda out on a limb here," she giggled. Bella closed her eyes and turned.

"I know how you feel. I just moved from Arizona and-"

"SURPRISE BELLS!" the voice was joined by a boys, and her eyes snapped open. Her jaw dropped open, and people stopped to watch.

Why was this girl talking to her? Why was she even _looking_ at plain old Bella Swan?

This beautiful girl who could easily snatch Edward up into her Coach bag and run for the hills in her $400 heels? Her milky skin was surrounded by curly black hair, where a cream-colored yarn beret sat like a crown. Her eyes were a hazel color, and absorbed everything much like a sponge did water. Feather-duster eyelashes fell against black bangs and her smile showed a small dimple in her chin. Her mouth was a thick, pink pout. The only imperfection was a small scar on her right wrist.

The exact same one Bella had.

How could she ever forget how she got that scar?

"Camillo? Cammy Cambria?!"Bella asked. Surely this wasn't the gangly girl who lived next door to her when she was younger. After she moved to Arizona, the two girls kept in touch till a years ago, so she definitely remembered her voice. But was that the face and body to go with it? She looked like she just stepped out of a magazine.

"Damn right!" she said, grinning full force. To Bella, it was a lot like looking at the moon when it was first coming out. Like Edward's smile. The boy she heard before spoke up.

"You know, from Louisiana? The Cambrias? Your childhood friends?"the boy chimed. He had short wisps of black hair and like the girl, his brown eyes drank in all color, though his had more of a black tint. His skin was the color of mahogany, and he smiled, dimples showing full force.

"...Adrienne?!" the surprise was in over-drive now as her voice rose a pitch. They smiled, smiles blinding the small crowd. She looked away from the twins and came to look at the tallest child. Pale, dark, eyes, dark hair, swimmers body.

"Beanie?" he looked at her sheepishly and nodded, tugging at his hair.

"OH MY GAWD YOU GUYS YOU'RE HERE!!"She cried, attacking them with hugs. Camillo chimed and Dwight chuckled as they and Adrienne hugged back.

"Fuck off......crushing me," the small girl managed to wheeze as her brothers and friend sandwiched her in a vice-grip hug. She glanced over at Edward and her eyes were a beautiful mix of copper, white, gold, and navy blue.

"Edward." she said lazily, as if she observed the grass was indeed green. Even Edward looked surprised.

But that wasn't before Bella noticed the hint of disgust in his dark, dark eyes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**CAMILLO**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Camillo could tell by his expression he was taken aback. She'd never been so direct about her gift before in public, but the leech should be used to it. He composed his gorgeous face and smiled.

"How'd you know?" he said, his look saying 'play along'. She would've behaved anyway, there were humans around after all.

_What the fuck, I'm retarded now?_

She shook his hand politely, not flinching at the cold and replied with an innocent smile.

"I'm good with names. You just seemed like an Edward to me."

_This must be the guy Bella got all worked up over in my dream_.

Dread crept up her toes, but she shook it off quickly. She re-channeled her energy by trying to read his eyes, concluding not only A.) was he a 'vegetarian', due to the little flecks of gold in his now dark grey eyes but also B.) He wasn't planning on doing something to harm Bella.

Not yet anyway.

They dropped hands unceremoniously and stepped from each other, the polite-but-still-there hostility electrifying the air in between them. The same happened between her brothers. He turned to her and opened his mind, hissing lowly.

_So have you taken Bella broom-stick riding witch?_

his warm smile silently challenging her. Not one to back down from a pissing contest, Camillo continued to look around the hall in a bored and uncaring manner before sending him a nice mental text.

___Don't you know it's not cool to play with food?_

___**Don't you know it isn't safe to play with fire little girl? I don't care what you are, if you rub me the wrong way-**_

___Don't you know you're outnumbered, or are your eyes less keen than they say? _Dwight said, locking eyes with the vampire.

He let out a low snarl at that one, though no one heard it but his opponent. And Adrienne, who had miraculously appeared and was at his sister's side in seconds. Dwight was right behind him.

"We'd better go. See you at lunch Bella?" Adrienne said, smiling as they made their way to homeroom.

"Who are they? Old friends?" Edward said carefully. What Bella said next had Camillo rolling in joy. "Well, Cammy is an old friend. Adrienne is her brother And..." she trailed off. "And the tall one?" Edward said, voice like silk. "An old boyfriend."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**EDWARD**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The annoying chatter of hormone-driven teenage minds buzzed quietly in the back of Edward Cullen's mind as he fixedly examined a crack in the opposite wall. But today, all of them were thinking of the same thing - the new kids from Louisiana. They were gorgeous, were they related to the Cullens, blah blah blah_. It made him sick._

That frail cherub-like girl, though (in all likelihood) a trouble-making witchy imp, was Bella's friend. Pretty, translucent skin and hazel eyes like glass didn't really hide the fact she was abnormal all too well. Like his sister, the eldest, whom Bella called 'Beanie', was hot-headed and arrogant.

The other boy, Adrienne, seemed nice enough, an opposite of his sister and brother.

Nevertheless, he didn't like any of them and he'd wanted to force his power to flare so much that it burnt her to cinders when they shook hands earlier. But Edward knew better.

80 years of dealing with _her_ kind taught him that witches bit you in the ass 10 times worse when you messed with them, regardless of who started it. He looked at his family, reading their heads, and everyone but Jasper seemed to be aware of the trouble that came to their school, tainting the walls with their black magic.

Rosalie was conscious of it to some extent. Said extent was how pretty the onyx-haired girl was. She was also aware that all attention was now focused the new girl, rather than her like it usually was.

Shallow as a shower, the blonde was.

Emmett seemed unfazed, but he did think various thoughts of the girl and her brother. Emmett never thought what he wouldn't say aloud, so they were of no surprise. He seemed to be under the impression that they had to be into incest, due to how the twins were practically glued to the hip.

Edward snickered at that, watching the Adrienne slither to Bella's left. He glared at him from the corner of his eye, watching blood pump through his red skin. Edward hated he couldn't read their minds, since that was a gift he could use on just about anyone's mind, save for Bella.

What he knew for a fact, from watching their eyes, is that the three seemed to have nothing but love and adoration for his sweet Bella.

Which he absolutely did **not** enjoy.

The two boys hearts were a match to his sisters, deathly slow and lethally fast, all at once. The witches were human, after all, so their heartbeats were human. So what was with these three? What a mystery they were. He-_Edward_. Alice's music-like voice called from the depths of her mind. It sounded stressed, confused. So she knew as well.

_I can't see with _**them** _here. My head hurts from the effort. Check on him for me?_

Knowing immediately what the problem was, Edward glanced at Jasper, knowing Alice was worried for him. This month had been especially hard. A small girl had cut herself in 3rd period, and Emmett had to snap his legs (very inconspicuously of course) to keep him from jumping across the room. He was healed by the end of of class, and very ashamed of himself. What Edward saw brought back horrible memories of when he himself had first caught Bella's scent. When Camillo walked in, all traces of the calm Jasper was gone. A thirsty monster sat in the cafeteria chair, trying (and failing by epic proportions) to control himself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**JASPER**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jasper was currently concentrating extremely hard on sitting in his seat. If he didn't, he'd be on the other side of the table, murdering one unlucky soul. The air was fine- hell, Jasper was fine- until _she _walked in. The air caught fire as it slid down his nostrils. Then, his whole body had been crushed by an invisible, indestructible force as she slinked into the room. Was this what Edward had to experience everyday with Bella?

Everything left- the cafeteria, the other children-EVERYTHING. Jasper refused to look up at this person, this devil, who came to plague him so mercilessly.

He'd known there were 3 new students, 2 boys & a girl. He stole a quick glance and saw two hazel glass orbs, reflecting and consuming all color, behind ridiculously thick lashes . Much the same fashion he'd wanted to consume her, knowing from the eyes it was a girl. The fire massaged his throat excruciatingly as he felt her sit next to Bella, smiling. Her emotions were serene, calm even, and Jasper looked up out of habit.

Good emotional atmospheres drew the poor bastard like a fly to honey, which wasn't helping this demon that had found its way out of Hell.

It didn't help his crumbling resolve either that she was absolutely, positively, breathtakingly beautiful.

Her pale face was gorgeous, rose petals coloring her cheeks. Her pale skin glittered, light bouncing onto her perfect lips. Amazingly, curly obsidian surrounded that heart-shaped death-trap as her eyes, perfect hazel-tinted glass, flitted about the room curiously.

Jasper decided he'd been right to call her a cherub. And now he was about to rip off the angels wings. God forgive him. Jasper let out a low moan in his throat and Emmett noticed the table splitting in his grip. She smelled warm, lush. Like the forests of Brazil. Honey, exotic flowers, and something else... Jasper allowed himself the pain of inhaling deeply, feeling the delicious torturous kiss glide down his throat.

It was like pheromone. She was an aphrodisiac, waiting desperately to be unleashed. How horribly delicious she was, blood pumping freely in translucent skin. Just a taste... arousal and hunger merged into one as Jasper crouched casually in his seat. A room full of witness didn't change the vampire's mind in the slightest. Hell he was in the military- he could handle a bunch of defenseless kids. When it came right down to it, the others would help him.

They'd take care of the witnesses, while he jumped in front of his unfortunate victim. Her musical heart beat would jump into an uneven (or more so anyway) tempo and she'd probably try to run, no matter- Jasper'd be on her before she even-

"Get it together Jasper," Edward hissed tried clearing his thoughts, desperate.

_Just one bite..._An invisible grip broke his predatory thoughts.

She looked up and her emotions of serenity smacked Jasper full force. He was glued to the chair as she slowly grinned a welcoming smile. Her teeth were bone white and the dimple in her chin was adorable. When she smiled, you could see the faintest of freckles. And a familiar warmth bubbled in his burning chest. When she spoke, Jasper's mind went stark.

"Hi." her voice was low, smoky, like Whiskey, and the warmth spread to his toes. Her eyelids were a bruise-like purple. He relished the feeling as Jasper let the table go. Yep, he'd definitely have to kill the girl.

Then Emmett's clamped casually on his brother's shoulder.

"Let's go," Emmett hissed, getting up, but Jasper stayed in his seat, watching her. She watched him leave, mild understanding and fear flooding the room. A boy with curly black hair caught her attention and the serenity was back. Jasper saw that and snarled low in his throat, wanting her attention focused on him alone. He'd get the boy later.

"Stop it Jazz," Edward warned, right behind him. Jasper then understood what he felt now as Emmett dragged him quickly down the halls, Edward close behind. Like a balloon, that was fighting gravity. _I have to crush her_ he told himself, trying to brush memories of her scent and erratic heartbeat from his scattered mind, but it only made him warmer and he moaned at the feeling.

His mind went instantly to what it'd feel like to have her bent over in front of him, fucking her into the floor and draining her of all life. Imagined himself as the girl with the dreamy smile wrapped a mouth around his Jasper Jr. and screamed into the cold air while he tore her throat out. Jasper groaned in ecstasy as Emmett threw him carelessly in the car seat. Edward gave is brother a look of understanding and another emotion as he wrapped unyielding arms around Jasper's writhing body. Fear? Pity? Emmett also gave him a look as he drove, but his mind was wrapped around the girl as well.

Her heart beat was a strange song stuck in Jasper Cullen's head. Slow, death-like, but racing at the same time. He didn't care that Alice and Rosalie were driving behind the boys, worrying for him.

"It helps to think of her as a person," Edward murmured, letting him go. He looked backwards, towards the direction of Forks High.

"The brown boy with the black hair is her brother. The one that looks like her is the other brother, that was the one in the cafeteria today. She's Bella best friend, and she's quite a handufull." he said bitterly.

"What's her name?" Emmett and I asked.

"I'd heard Bella call her Cammy. Gotta be somethin' weird for her nickname to be that right?" Emmett asked, stopping in their driveway. Edward looked at Jasper with bottomless eyes the color of burnt caramel that no longer matched his own.

"Camillo." The last balloon, Jasper's sanity, lifted away with that, her name hanging in the atmosphere like perfume as he broke the glass windows and attempted to run back to the high school.

He didn't even get out the driveway before he felt the bones in his legs breaking.

"Something's gotta give," he sighed, snapping at Emmett as he was carried towards the house.

* * *

**Yep, installment 2 of my new story! R and R would be nice you guys. **


	3. Handshakes at Sunrise

**OK, so I'm officially retarded. But hey, who cares?**

**

* * *

**

After the Cullens left, the day was uneventful. Boring classes, stupid kids, just blah in general. One face stuck in Camillo's mind as she droned mindlessly through the day.

The one with the scars.

Nothing noticeable, but they were there nonetheless. Tiny crescent shaped makings all over, just...there. His blonde hair fell in rivulets around his pale face, gold eyes seeming to go on forever.

At least that was how the breathtaking man looked when she first stepped into the cafeteria.

At first, he looked pained, and then his eyes blackened from their dark grey, which Camillo ignored. She pretended not to notice the animalistic gleam his eyes got or how the bruises around them seemed to get like 8 times worse.

Therefore, very inconspicuously, she tried to get as far away from him as possible, but Adrienne & Bella wouldn't hear it, since he was sitting in across from Bella and they wanted her to take the seat on Bella's free side. She calmed a bit, thinking that would be a good enough distance for him not to smell her. He continued to stare, mystified. Edward gave such a low hiss Camillo barely heard it.

"Ummm, Jasper?" Bella said cautiously, sensing the tension at the table.

"He's fine,"Alice said, casting a glance at Adrienne and Camillo before smiling warmly at Bella.

However, all the supernaturals were very much aware of just how big of a lie that was. Adrienne stood up and came to Camillo's side, glaring at Jasper the whole time.

She even tried to talk to him. All she had said was "Hi." and he fell off the deep end, his mind shattering as it surrendered to desire. He gave a low growl and his eyes changed again to something else entirely, and she thought vaguely at how much he resembled a shark.

Camillo calmed considerably at this, knowing the other Cullens wouldn't allow one of their own to break from their diet so publicly.

She was right; the biggest-Emmett- dragged him away casually.

Camillo couldn't help watching as the boy left, holding her gaze.

Edward caught her eye and gave her an unreadable glare before Dwight came up behind her and asked why the "leeches" were leaving so soon.

Camillo felt a sudden distaste for the word; it felt dirty in her mouth as the two girls followed the boys. The dizzy lightness in her chest turned to painful emptiness as she felt their presence leave the premises.

xxxxxxx**DWIGHT**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The visions had really gotten bad for Camillo.

She'd wake up at three in the morning bawling her eyes out, talking about "Bella's dead! Bella's dead!" before passing out for the rest of the day. Her bruise-color eyelids had rings under them to match. The past few weeks, the bloodsuckers had been MIA at Forks High School.

Probably hunting elk or something. As long as it wasn't human, the trio would stay out of it. Bella's been depressed about it, but she perks up whenever Camillo's around.

It surprised Dwight how close they were, and how they almost seem to pick each other's moods up unconsciously. Camillo was always super happy to see Bella, even though it was mostly because of the fact that her vision isn't coming true and that Bella is very much alive. He even joked with his mother that if one of them died, so would the other.

However, that was before all this happened. Now Dwight was starting to really wonder if that's really the case.

A shiver went up his spine at the thought.

Camillo had always been a little more susceptible to the spiritual than him or their brothers, though they were just as good. She could predict the most traumatic of events before they took place, so her word became law in the Cambria house.

Hell, if she wanted she could read your mind and tell you everything you just thought about backward.

Which caught the eyes of the elders of their coven. They sent representatives to their home to test the three, and by the time Dwight was 12, the elders of Silverthread saw the three children as 'additions' to the Council, meat puppets with abilities. Their mother never liked that, and kept them from the elders as much as possible.

So going anywhere near the Home Land, where the _Antichi _resided_,_ was absolutely out of the friggin question. Unless they were summoned or it was a time of Festival, which was celebrated twice a year for 2 weeks.

If the others had known what Cammy experienced growing up, though, they wouldn't be so eager to use her gift anyway, because they'd understand the pain behind it. Then Bella came along on her two left feet and the three kids could act like a kid with somebody other than the ones that saw the Cambria kids as science projects- freaks among freaks. Then Bella left them with a solid bond that ran deeper than any of them had ever originally anticipated.

Maybe while in Mandala they could go back to normal. Dwight could spar, have fun, and sing with his sister and brothers just like before, before these visions started. Before Camillo became terrified of falling asleep. The bloodsuckers have behaved long enough and treated Bella as their own, but will it last?

xxxxxxx**JASPER**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jasper hated that girl.

HATED her.

He wanted nothing more than to drain her small frame bone dry and dump her naked body in a river. Blame it on a crazed killer to top it all off. He smelled her for miles now. And the farther he got, the more it screamed for his touch.

It stroked him, caressed his body at night, begging for him. The bastard couldn't even hunt right anymore, it's that bad. He couldn't concentrate on anything, for it lurked in the back of his nose, poised like a cobra, waiting to strike. Carlisle says he has to 'face up to his weaknesses and conquer them'. This was exactly the reason he was sending him to school tomorrow But Carlisle doesn't know how bad it really is.

At certain times, all Jasper can see is the girl laid out before him, offering her throat, and his vision whites out completely, leaving him blind. He'll blink again, and it's gone. But the sticky white substance in his hand stayed as a reminder of what he wanted, but couldn't have. Even Edward couldn't help Jasper with this plague, so maybe he'll **have **to kill the girl. Carlisle was the only one he'd really regret this decision for.

Even if he decided to go through with it, Alice could do nothing to stop her mate. She'd probably even help. Jasper could see Carlisle's face in his mind if he were to come home covered with _her _blood.

His eyes didn't judge- never judged- but they held a compassion and anguish so strong it made Jasper visibly sag in his seat. Edward nodded silently from the kitchen table, glad his brother was thinking about the effect of his decision on the others.

Esme would be torn.

And any person remotely like Esme, alive or dead, could never be hurt; it just didn't follow whatever invisible laws protected people like her from the hurt the ugliest of minds could only project.

The ugliness his mind was projecting so readily. Jasper inhaled deeply, the ghostly scent of the girl still grazing the back of his sore throat.

He'd go to school tomorrow, but would he hold as tightly to his already weak resolve if her scent wafted his way by some sick chance of fate? He hoped so as the faces of his family drowned out all other thoughts.

xxxxxx**CAMILLO**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Cullens were back today, and they look a little... 'fuller' is the only word that comes to mind.

Morbid fascination is the only thing that kept Camillo behaving around them. She hated them, that hate bred into her as a defense from vampire wiles. Nevertheless, vampires had always fascinated her. So human, but at the same time, so... raw.

They blended in none too well, the only (and major) flaw being their extreme beauty. But it obviously didn't stop them from pushing into a life of 'normality'. Much like her own kind. They could pretend and deceive all they wanted, but they'd never be quite 'human'.

Today, the only ones missing from their little clan was the blonde from before, their brother, and the black-haired girl, most likely his woman. It irked Camillo impossibly to say that, but she just brushed it off and persevered another day, dreading when the sun went down. The visions burned a painful hole into her brain, searing to the very soul. A new image accompanied the old, and it was 20 times worse. Bella seemed to be floating in her newest dream.

Her pale, oval-shaped face was totally at peace, unsettlingly serene. Camillo noticed she was upside down, her brown hair falling from her scalp into a messy wave. That's when she saw the rocky wall behind her, the black waves underneath, and Camillo realized.

Not floating, but falling.

Falling to her death.

She'd wake up crying, praying to a god, _any _god, to please give her a sign her visions were wrong. Remembering it made her lip quiver and her nerves frazzle over, already at breaking point. Spooked, she walked right into a cold, stone-like body, and looked up. The boy from before stood, shocked. Instinctively, she took a step back, ready to jump to safety if need be, spectators be damned.

However, she dropped her gaurd a little when he stepped back as well.

xxxxxxx**JASPER**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jasper was doing well today. He was able to hold onto his wits as her scent torched his insides, who desperately wanted the sweet crimson of her life to nurse them back to normality. Then a soft, warm body hit his, and his organs were three steps away from incinerating. He turned and stepped away, holding the breath he didn't need, but took out of habit. He wanted so badly to kill her right there, to lick her blood of the floors and walls. But he couldn't do anything when he caught hold of her emotions. It amazed Jasper to no end how raw she was emotionally. Her emotions were simple, but they were at their absolute purest, and it made him want her that much more, to see if he could taste what she felt in the blood flowing under her skin.

Her stress mingled with an intense fear and sadness it stripped him of his wits. She'd managed to leave his mind bare once again.

"Sorry," she whispered, her mind traveling to something so bleak, her terror made him drool.

He'd never been one to enjoy another's pain, but she was different.

He not only wanted to kill her, he wanted to dominate her in all ways before he crushed her.

This wasn't Jasper at all. Her heart was slow this time, so slow he almost couldn't hear it. He ignored his personal demon and squelched her uneasy feelings. Her eyes, a combo of gold, pink, and red, relaxed and she stared at him curiously, head tilted slightly to one side. Like how a cat would watch a feather floating, thoughtful and wanting to learn. She was utterly pure- all of her heart poured into her effort to keep her body from doing the instinctual thing- run for her life. The way she looked at him was familiar. She reminded him of someone....

Alice.

But nothing he had ever felt or done with Alice was this tantalizing, this destructive or pleasurably painful.

_"__ Qual è il tuo nome? __"_ she asked, walking him into a locker. Her Italian sounded so sensual to Jasper then that it made him shiver. He wanted to listen to that voice screaming obscenities in that foreign tongue until he was the one who bit it off. But why couldn't he speak? Her eyebrows furrowed before smoothing out in satisfaction, like she'd just remembered the answer to a teacher's question.

_"_ _Il tuo nome è Jasper, sì_? " she asked, seeming to test the word on her tongue. His eyes widened and she gave him a heart-lifting smile. Nothing was said between the two, but she seemed to understand him in those few minutes, even if not completely. Jasper fascinated her to the fullest extent of the word, and she wanted to understand the creature before her. By her eyes, she thought he was just as amazed by her as she was him.

Partly true.

_"Il mio nome è Camillo,"_ she voiced, giving him a horribly ambrosial hand. Why was she being so kind to the creature she knew wanted to destroy her? Why was she anywhere near him? And finally, he understood.

She was trying to create witnesses out o these students. So when she died, they'd say "Jasper Cullen talked to her last..."

She planned this 'run-in'. She knew he wanted her. So she established a relationship in public should she go missing.

"You sneaky little bitch," he whispered, anger flooding him in waves. She shrugged simply, a small smile came and went.

"If you ever lay a hand on me, I'll reveal you and your family for what you are. Speak in Italian, the kids over there are moving over to hear better_,_" she whispered, eyes narrowing. Her face never lost its interest though, "now act normally and finish greeting me." The vampire was suddenly angry.

How dare she try to pull a stunt like that.

How dare she tell him what to do.

How dare she threaten his family's existence!

Her scent burned his insides, scorched his being, but her smile healed all wounds at the same time.

"_Il mio nome è Camillo,_" she repeated, offering her hand again. He smiled back.

He'd greet her ass alright. And just like that, he managed to open the floodgates all up again, allowing his demons to flood out. He again felt the balloons floating away, one by one. He didn't fight gravity rather, he let it carry him away. Her erratic heartbeat thumped in his hand as he took hers.

"_Piacere di conoscerti._" His voice dropped an octave and his eyes darkened.

He was suddenly so...very...hungry. Her eyes widened and she tried to pull her hand away. He smiled and turned her hand over. He'd kill the bitch right there, on the floor. He was a bit disappointed as he looked at her wrist, scanning over that pale blue vein. He was sad he wouldn't get to do everything he'd wanted to, but hell, beggars can't be choosers.

"_Fermare,_" she panted as he drew the wrist to his lips, and he marveled at the way she reacted. Usually, your victims pale in the face of slow and agonizing death, but she managed to get a nice pink blush that colored her breasts nicely in that tight eggplant purple v-neck sweater she had on today.

He ignored her, kissing the pulse lightly, the taste of her blood faint through the skin. He felt his fangs unsheathe, and he kissed that soft skin one last time. He was pleased to look over and see the blushing gaggle of teens leaving him alone with her in the hall.

So what if he was a little late to class?

"_Bellissimo angelo, incredibile creatura sulla terra Sciocco,_" he moaned as he felt the skin in his teeth breaking. But then the only thing in his mouth was air.

"Jasper!" Edward hissed, holding him by the shoulders. The girl was at the far end of the hall, by the stairs. A boy was holding onto her by the shoulder as well. His hair was black and cut close to his head, his eyes a burnt caramel color. But all color bled to black as he examined her wrist.

"Look what your vampire has done to my sister!" he cried, twisting her wrist to show both boys the rivulets of blood falling down her wrist and onto the floor.

"I'm fine Adrienne_, calmati_!"she said, eyes wild with a fire black as night as she held her wrist. Adrienne didn't listen and was in front of the vampires. He said something in a tongue that was older than time itself before snarling.

"I'll kill you! He would have killed her in cold blood! Even _with _witnesses!"

"He's new at this, he doesn't know-"

"He doesn't know shit!" Adrienne cried, "Look what his ignorance caused us." he pointed to his suddenly pale sister, who was sagged against the wall, holding her wrist and watching. Blood was seeping onto the floor in a fat puddle. Her heart was as wild as ever she looked on Jasper, and guilt blossomed like a fat flower in his stomach.

"_Mi dispiace-_"

"Don't you fucking talk to her you demon! I sh-"

"You'll do nothing," a voice like silver bells said, and in a bolt, Alice was in front of the boy, hissing like a snake. He stared down his nose at her.

"You kill him, I'll kill her. An eye for an eye."

"Like hell bitch," he snarled, "he started it!" she hissed again as he said it, realizing he wasn't gonna back down simply because she had ovaries.

"_Ascolta, stupido stregone_," she said, ignoring the snarl that vibrated in his throat, "touch him, I'll fucking kill you and the girl. You're Bella's friends, and I hate to hurt her, but I'll make an exception for you and your witch sister." Adrienne was about to pour flames down Alice's throat when a voice whispered.

"Adrienne." The boy turned instantly and hustled to his sister's side.

Side by side, it became easy to tell they were related. They had the same eyes, the same colored hair, the same perky nose, the skin with red undertones. They truly were twins.

"Wait until I kill these leeches Cammy. I'll-"

"You won't do shit Adrienne. Take me home.," she murmured, raising her arms like a child. He picked her up and carried her down the hall, chanting that same ancient tongue. The bell rang then, kids pouring out into the hall. Alice and Edward looked at Jasper before melting into the heat of bodies.

As he silently watch them, he noticed that the students didn't seem to notice that they made a wide space, giving the blood puddle a large berth.

Jasper waited until the halls cleared to lick the blood off the floor.

xxxxxxxxxx**CAMILLO**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jasper had hit a major vein when he bit Camillo, so Adrienne hustled double time to the car, spelling away the blood trail behind them as they went.

Without a word, he healed it by making the same mark n his wrist and letting their blood mingle.

Unlike average humans, witches were immune to vampire poison, since they were immortal and technically inhuman.

That didn't mean they couldn't die from a bite. And with as much blood as Camillo had lost, she was lucky to be alive.

So, she didn't argue with Adrienne as he drove down the highway and verbally chastised her.

"What the fuck were you thinking going near him?! He could've killed you! Wasn't that the one who almost creamed his jeans at the thought of murdering you?! What the fuck Cammy! What would we do if that monster killed you?!?!"

No response.

"I'll tell ya, we'd fucking tear his and his coven's cold, dead hearts right out their fucking chests. We'd-"

"Adrienne," she said, turning over in the back seat to look at his dark eyes in the mirror. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Seriously Camillo , what in God's name were you thinking?" Camillo's brow furrowed and she replied simply.

"I don't know."

"You better fucking think about it next time Camillo," Dwight's voice said as he fell into the passenger seat, "what the fuck would've happened if he drained you before Adrienne got to you!? He would have ripped you to pieces and fucked each one! Did you hear his thoughts?! Your dead body would've been fucked in every hole he could fit his fucking dong in! What on God's green earth were you thinking?"

She was getting sick of that shit, and fast.

Especially when the answer was the same for every question.

"I don't know."

"Well try this on for size: how would Felix have felt if you were to have been killed?" Camillo's heart fell, and the trio remained silent the rest of the way home.

ZZZZZZZZ

Camillo awoke to find the sun pouring in her room. she rubbed her eyes in irritation, not wanting to be up right now.

Then she realized something: she hadn't dreamt. She became frozen on the mattress, and look around her. Adrienne was snoring loudly on the windowsill, deep in a dream. Dwight was on her bed, wrapped in her blankets. She racked her brain, trying fruitlessly to think of a reason her dreams didn't come to wake her last night in a fit of paralyzed horror. Camillo shakily stood up, taking in the room with suspicious eyes.

This was torture at its best.

She'd sleep peacefully for a few nights before the dream crushed her full force under its intensity. She shuddered fearfully and walked from her bed. The first thing she noticed was how she felt. Camillo felt sticky, dirty, and walked into the bathroom. She wiped her nose and stared at the red that came away with her hand. Or blended in with the rest, rather. Light-headiness made her stagger to the mirror. Blood was running freely down her shirt.

She looked at her mattress with an open mouth, the sheets red instead of the clean crisp white from last night. Dwight turned and the half he'd been lying on was dark red. When she caught her reflection, Camillo swore that she now officially had a reason to scream.

This couldn't be happening. Not now. Her blood ran cold and stopped in her veins.

Finally breaking, Camillo let out a blood curdling scream.

Dwight and Adrienne ran into the bathroom and stood shocked, their eyes locking with hers in utter disbelief. When her mom came upstairs, she very calmly took her by the shoulders, the pale palms of her hands deep red.

"Everything is going to be fine." That's when she broke down right alongside her daughter.

A horrible thought hit Camillo: nothing was going to be all right. In fact, the worse had just begun.

Everything became worse when Laurent was around.

* * *

**R&R Please! I'll try to update at least three or 4 times before the week is up, so TOODLEZZZZZZ!**


	4. Caught Pt I

**Pictures of my characters are posted on my homepage for your viewing!! I finally figured it out, thank Jesus.**

_Blah blah-_ Everybody else's thoughts (or when more than one person is in a thought conversation, the second person is just** bold** to avoid confusion)

**_Blah Blah_**-Camillo's thoughts

* * *

Camillo wiped her eyes, the burn of blood in them sickening. Her situation could only get worse. She pushed past her mother, unseeing as Dwight and Adrienne moved out the way, knowing what this was about. Oh, how they all knew. She ran- more like hobbled- down the steps, leaving puddles. Camillo stepped out into the cold morning air. All Camillo had to do was jump, but her mind was scrambled. Felix, Camillo's little Felix, was in danger. In danger of his own father.

Laurent was in Louisiana, a little too close to their child for her comfort.

The cold turned to warmth, making Camillo's wet clothes that much stickier. Her grandmother, who looked more like a college student, shot up.

"Where is he Grams?"She said nothing as she ran back to Felix's bedroom.

"Felix, honey, your sister Camillo is here-" A gasp cut her off. The fuzziness from before dissipated as Camillo ran to the back. She already knew what was wrong when her fingertips began to tingle. Felix sat, playing with a red fire engine, babbling joyously to himself. Across from him, flying an airplane overhead, was Laurent. An unnaturally gorgeous face was surrounded by short onyx curls. Crimson eyes rolled in her direction, and a smile graced perfect lips. It took everything in her not to run any of her fingers over them in admiration. When he ran his fingers through the boy's hair, love melted all anger. She'd never forgotten how much she loved that man, and it pulled at already frazzled heartstrings.

Laurent was Camillo's perfect match.

Or so she'd thought.

She thought they could be happy together, the two of them and their baby. But after her pregnancy, Camillo began to bleed whenever he tried to come around with the intention of seeing Felix. No matter how far away Camillo was, she'd bleed horribly until Laurent left the house. She would never die from her condition, just feel the blood seeping out of her body by the gallon. Her mom, Kahlian, said it was a warning he wasn't healthy for neither her daughter nor her grandchild.

Camillo told him so one night and when she tried to leave with Felix, he snapped, almost killing his girlfriend in the process. Then he turned his rage and hurt to focus solely on little Felix, who already looked to be about two. She screamed mentally for Dwight and Adrienne, desperate to save her only child. Helpless, Camillo was forced to watch as her brothers almost tear Laurent to pieces. Kahlian stopped it, but only when she had to, and it all went downhill from there. Dwight left for a while, driving a stake between him & her.

Kahlian took Felix, raising him as their brother, saying that if the elders found out about any of this, Camillo would be killed alongside the angel in her arms. She never stopped loving either boy since. She brushed painful memories to the side as Laurent watched curiously. Camillo closed her eyes and composed herself, that heart-shaped bleeding face turning into a mask of fury.

"Why are you here Laurent?"she said, tasting blood in her spit. He wasn't leaving anytime soon. He stared, still quiet. He wasn't breathing, knowing what would happen if he did, he called out for his ex mentally. She opened her mind, letting them link for their conversation.

_I came to see Felix. I have a right to see my own boy, don't I? Where have you been? Did you leave him here?_ His smile left, face serious.

**_It's none of your goddamn business Laurent. Now leave damnit._**

_You can't ju-_

**_Yes, the hell I can. Look at me Laurent! You know why THIS happens yet you still come. We both understand why THIS_**_ she pointed to herself _**_happens!! He's not safe around you! Would you like to see the scars if it helps get my point across??_**

She was killing him with those words, and she knew it. Bringing up that night shredded his heart to pieces, leaving nothing but a shamed shell of the old man she still loved. Camillo knew he didn't mean to, but her instincts told her to keep Laurent as far away from Felix as possible-and so did his.

_I don't know what you're talking about Cammy- it has nothing to do with me. My boy is here, and I'm going to see him. Don't try to stop me. Please_

Camillo was about to continue when a new string of thought came into the picture, clear as day. A cooing noise made both stop. They both turned to the only other place it could've come from. Felix had stopped playing and was looking at her and Laurent silently battle. She snapped her head toward Laurent and snarled.

**_Do. You. Know. What. You've. Just. DONE?_**

_What have I done? I haven't told him you're his mother, nor have I told him just who got you pregnant! I'm dying to know..._

Camillo snarled low in her throat, throwing her head back. This back & forth shit always made her angry.

**_He's a CHILD of Feri you buttfuck! That means that the elders of my people could be listening to us_**_ RIGHT NOW_**_ through him. The mind of a child is an open book. Hell, the mind of a child is a goddamn TV screen! Do you grasp the danger you've put him in?! We could ALL be_**_-_that's when he started crying. And it all happened so fast. Camillo heard two gasps, hers and Laurent's. Then ruby eyes turned black and empty, coming at her with surprising speed. Camillo in turn leaped at Felix, taking him in her arms just as white arms swiped at her. Felix cried louder, and then it was quiet. Something warm was wafting under her nose, and she opened her eyes. The girl and boy were back in Forks. At a strange white house.

It smelled like Italiano.

xxxxxxxxxxx**EDWARD**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A smell so strong it almost knocked Edward over as it flooded the gates of his home. Blood- and a lot of it by the smell. But, he couldn't help but think it smelled strangely familiar... He was knocked from his thoughts immediately when he heard Jasper's light, sneaky footsteps running for the door, hunger overcoming him. Edward leapt from the bed and charged downstairs, trying to save what appeared to be a withering life. Emmett followed, trying to stop him.

Of all the places for somebody to bleed to death, why here?

But the heartbeat caught the vamp by surprise. And a new one, tiny and slow, startled Edward so much he actually slowed down. Yet, he was out the door in seconds, ready to beat Jasper into an unconscious mass of marble flesh when push came to pull.

"Edward? " Bella's voice sang out from the kitchen as he came to stand by Carlisle on the porch. Rosalie was gone to help Emmett restrain Jasper. Alice stood, holding her breathe. In the driveway, was a girl with a crying child. The girl was stained in blood, tears of crimson staining tomato red cheeks.

"Keep away from my son you demons!" She snarled and turned the boy into her breast, before collapsing on the ground, staining last night's white snow red. The child, a small boy, was pounding on her chest as she lay on the pavement, lifeless save for the leaking tears of red.

"Cammy wake up! Wake up!" he cried.

Once again, Edward was struck with familiarity as he looked at the girl with her dark hair....

The girl was Bella's friend, Camillo.

"Carlisle what's-"

"Esme, keep Bella in the kitchen. Keep her occupied- just keep her up here." Carlisle said, laying a hand on Esme's small shoulder. On his back was Camillo, lifeless and bloody.

What had caused this? Alice held the boy, quieting his cries for his 'Cammy'. Edward was speechless- surely, it was impossible for a girl that small to even _get_pregnant? Not to mention, the boy looked about three. To the best of his knowledge, Camillo is 16.

This means she would have had him in middle school.

When she was _13_.

_Surely, Bella would've noticed?_

But the boy didn't seem to realize her obvious maternal connection toward her, which seemed to speak volumes. Edward continued to move, although he found it impossible to even comprehend she was his mother, but her kind were the embodiment of unpredictable, so who can say? The vampires all went into the basement, Carlisle are little 'operation room'. He put her on the bed, hooking an IV into her arm. The boy watched, mystified. They joined the boy watching as Carlisle sighed deeply, thinking. Witches like her were unreadable, which made Carlisle's attempt to save her that much more difficult. The boy began to wail when his eyes traced to here the needle of the IV came from.

A clanging sound brought them to look at an empty, bloody bed. Camillo, looked around wildly, hazel eyes crazed. Her heart fluttered erratically in her chest as her wild eyes came to rest on Edward's sister, Alice. She stepped toward Alice and was there before the others could blink.

"Give him to me," she snarled and took the boy into her arms. So she could transport- an unpredictable witch indeed. A growl banged onto the walls as Jasper came flying down the steps, Rosalie and Emmett hot on his heels.

"Somebody get him!" Emmet cried, reaching for him as he whizzed toward the small woman and child. Camillo set the kid down and braced herself, pulling her fist back. Was she seriously going to hit him?

She'd break her whole damn arm if she even tried.

Jasper roared and then he was on her like white on rice in a paper plate in a snowstorm. He snapped at her as she held him by the neck, face unreadable. She brought the fist she'd made around to connect with his face.

A sickening crack, like lightning, electrified everyone in the room to stunned silence. She drew her hand back, unscathed. Blood seeped back up her legs, flowing in reverse, back into her body. Jasper was on the other side of the room, face a pile of mush.

"Holy shit," Emmett whispered. The vampires stared at Jasper a few more minutes and looked back to check on the girl.

Both she and the child were gone.

Disappeared into thin air.

xxxxxxxxx**CAMILLO**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Laurent had definitely left Silverthread, most likely out of shame for his lack of self-control.

Or to look for her & Felix again.

"I'm back," She stated calmly as she put Felix down. Her room was clean, all traces of red gone from every possible corner. Felix waddled over to the bed, sitting as he watched his mother expectantly. The only evidence of the incident was her bloody over-sized white T-shirt and her bloodied hair, matted with drying goo.

"Stinky," Felix said quietly, his eyes saying 'holy shit bitch, take a bath'.

"Well shit," she said, smiling as he giggled at the profanity.

"You stink Cammy," he said again, smiling so wide she was sure his face would crack.

"Go to Mom while I clean up you little snot,"she tapped him on the butt and sent him going. she was relieved as she stepped into the shower. The water became her friend.

But water didn't talk back.

She couldn't explain the exhaustion and hurt he felt about that meeting with Laurent to Dwight or Adrienne, lest they go into a stabby rage. Kahlian was out of the question. When Camillo got out, she decided her nerves were too strung to save anything for another day. She wanted somebody to talk to. Badly. She went back into her and picked up the phone.

What better way to relieve your hurt than to talk to your best friend in your birthday suit?

"Um, hey Bells,"Camillo said, now unsure of what to say.

"Hi Cammy! How are you?"

"Um, well I wanted to introduce you to someone extremely special an-"

"Where do you live? That town Mandala right? I've been waiting to see it, since nobody's even heard of it. Dontcha worry I'll be there in half a hour," she chirped more nonsense Camillo didn't even bother trying to catch and she hung up, in desperate need of some comfy PJ's. And a nice sparring match.

"After Bella and the leech head out?"Dwight smirked.

"It's a date bro."And he was gone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**ALICE**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He was sick.

Jasper was sick. Vampires don't even get sick! But there he was, moaning and in pain. She'd known this was coming, long before that girl even came here. Alice had been so broken up by her visions of Jasper and her together, but she had to suck it up.

She'd seen all his options, none of which included the dark-haired vamp. When the witch appeared outside that afternoon, Alice seriously thought of killing her.

There she was, the very person who was stealing her husband of God-knows-how-long from her right before her eyes, vulnerable and withering.

But the child saved her life.

Rosalie would have attacked Alice if she came near the sorceress and her baby boy, the others (except Emmett, who'd been restraining Jasper) would've helped her do it too. It was obvious that Rosalie would trade anything to be human, to be able to have a child of her own.

Any woman who tried to put a child before she earned Rosalie's respect - and envy. As Jasper lay writhing on his bed, Carlisle hovering over him in worry, Alice couldn't help but worry too.

What was in store for her? After years alongside Jasper, what now?

If Alice willingly gave Jasper away, what would she get in return?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**CARLISLE**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Carlisle silently signaled for Edward to come speak to him in private. Jasper was -as far as he could tell- in an agonizing amount of pain. The bones in his face that the bleeding girl had broken (all of them) had long since healed, but he had a theory about what could cause him this discomfort. Bella had left to go get ready to go visit her friend. Edward walked calmly out of the room, and Carlisle after him.

"Edward, I have a few questions to ask you. You see, I have this theory about Jasper," he said, waiting.

"Ask me anything Carlisle," he said, sensing his father's discomfort. There were so many things Carlisle was dying to ask, but he had to stick with the ones that mattered. Jasper cried out in the next, reinforcing his point.

"Edward, just what _was_she- the girl?" Edward winced as Jasper cried out again, and sighed. Carlisle already had a pretty good idea of what she was, but he decided he'd better be sure before jumping to conclusions.

"In my opinion 'witch' would suffice in a vivid description of Camillo and her kind."

_So an Aradian girl?_

"You know that girl?" Carlisle asked, trying to ignore Jasper moaning in pain.

"Yes, she's Bella's best friend. We all met her a couple weeks ago." It all fell into place from there, assembling into a finished, albeit shitty-looking puzzle.

"Do you think she hexed him? You know, for trying to attack her and her child?" Edward asked, and the older vampire realized he was stepping into a minefield, so he chewed on his next words carefully.

Edward's face fell when he heard Carlisle's thoughts.

"Are you implying there might be another reason behind my brother's agony?"He said, pointedly, hoping this wasn't going in the direction they both knew it was.

"Well, if my theory is correct, Aradians are a bit like wolves. 'Imprinting', or a variation of it, could be at play." He snarled, a guttural sound of seething anger.

Carlisle stepped on a mine apparently.

"Edward, do you remember what I told you about the Aradians?Ab-"

"She's hexed him! It can't, no it **WON'T **happen Carlisle," he hissed.

Seems like Carlisle just stepped on another mine yet again.

One more strike.

"Edward, what if she hasn't hexed him?! What if it's-"

"WHAT ABOUT ALICE?" he yelled. To him, the Aradian civilization was no different than wolves. Troublesome as hell and just as annoying. The only thing he wouldn't complain about was their smell. Exotic flowers covered in aphrodisiacs beat wet dog any day.

"Knowing Alice, she knew this was coming. I'd bet if she's willing to let him go, his pain will stop. What's hurting him so badly is her love. It's a bind that crushing him, and he's fighting it, though he may not understand why. He's fighting to free himself from the misery that he'll face if he stays with Alice. And based on what I know of the Aradians, tying him to her will prove pointless, for where there's a will, there's a way."

"Are you saying he'll cheat on Alice?" he said, horrified.

"Like I said Edward, where there's a will, there's a way." Carlisle then heard footsteps outside, and recognized Bella's scent. "Bella's here. Keep her outside, can't have her hearing Jasper." his scream reinforced that statement. Edward walked briskly downstairs, lips tight and eyes burning.

"Oh, and Edward, one more thing," he stopped, fists balled,"Don't let the girl know. Clear it from your mind, don't mention it whatsoever."

"And why would I not take the chance to let her burn with guilt?"

"Because Jasper has to, when the time is right, tell her this himself."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**BELLA**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Somebody special' was what Cam had said over the phone.

A boyfriend? A niece? Nephew? Bella's mind raced with Edward's Volvo as he drove at his usual break-neck speed. They drove for what seemed like forever, and she wondered how Camillo and her brothers were never late to school when they lived about 3 hours outside of Forks. He turned onto a cobblestone brick road and drove over a bridge.

As the couple got a bit loser, a sign that said "Welcome to Mandala" came into view. Edward was distant, cold, as they drove through the city. It reminded Bella vaguely of this town she and Camillo's family had visited in Atlanta called Little 5 Points.

Thrift stores and other techni-colored shops lined the road. Buildings sat crooked and colorful on cement. It looked like something out of New York, minus the trash-covered grounds and the overall city feel. Silver cloth threads hung from open windows in the apartments, which seemed to be red bricks of canvas. Edward didn't seem to be enjoying any of this, his jaw clenching and unclenching. He caught her staring and formed a smile, but it didn't reach his bottomless gold pools, anger and hurt painting them a dark amber.

As they drove through the town, the wonder intensified. Warm brick was splattered with graffiti. The whole town was an art exhibit, alive with such vivid color it hurt to look. Edward was quite, looking at the snow litter the cracked cement of the beautiful place.

She stole a glance and saw his demeanor had warmed a bit, as he took notice of Mandala. They found a parking space and the car came to a slow halt.

"Absolutely amazing. Let's go Bella," he said breathlessly as they got out of the car. He led his girlfriend down the streets, smells of various ethnic restaurants enticing her playfully, as he sniffed quietly, trying to catch an invisible scent. He caught it and followed it.

Bella stood, mouth agape with utter shock. They were in front of a bright orange building full of crayon-colored window shutters and plants that refused to die from the harsh cold.

" She lives on the 13th floor," Edward stated, now joyous and cheerful. That had to be at the very top, the one with the big green shutters. Somebody walked past a window and Bella could've sworn she saw-

"Please, come on up, "a wind-chime voice said, almost drowned out by the slightest wind. Bella turned and gasped, her eyes almost melting in their sockets. Their mom, Kahlian, hadn't aged a day. She still had that amazing face, which had always reminded Bella of the statues of the Virgin Mary you saw in the churches. She was beautiful, and it was obvious where Dwight got his looks. The twins were the odd ones out, since they looked more like their Dad.

"Mrs. Cambria, "she said and hugged her, relishing the warm one-armed hug.

"You look beautiful Bella," she said, grabbing her hand and squeezing.

"And you don't look a day over 20 Mrs. Cambria, "Bella said, and the older woman's eyes crinkled in a sweet smile. Bella looked down and sucked in a breathe, her chest warming.

Holding her hand, was a little boy. Mud curly brown hair and toast-colored eyes stared at Bella, a ridiculously adorable dimple crinkling in his tiny chin.

"Bewwa?" he looked up and asked Kahlian. She nodded and he stuck his arms out at the girl. Bella picked him up as they walked into the building.

"Hello little man, what's your name?" she asked. He giggled and smiled happily, his lips turning up at the corners. He gave her blinding smile, showing milky teeth behind pretty lips.

"Fewix."Then he reached for Edward, latching onto his shoulders. Edward took him gingerly, and Edward's face crumbled and twitched, the veins in his neck popping, for a minute as they stared at one another.

They climbed into the elevator, all transfixed on the small boy. Then Edward smiled warmly, falling victim to the charm of the toddler. The elevator dinged and opened. Kahlian led the young lovers to a bright red door, marked with '750' in gold letters. The door opened to reveal a cheery Adrienne. He had on a purple and green plaid shirt and purple jeans, revealing orange and purple toe socks.

"Hey Bells! Cammy B-"

"I heard ya! I'm coming!" Adrienne let the small group in, revealing a comfy, cozy room. The navy blue walls of the living room were littered with pictures. Red and white furniture sat on dark mahogany floors. Edward walked casually towards the blown up pictures of family, looking at them, expressionless. he stopped to examine one of Bella before walking up to her.

"It still amazes me that everyone sees how breath taking you are except you." He turned, love melting the amber of his eyes.

"Stop, you're making me blush," she said.

"You like, yeah?" Camillo said, right next to her friend. Bella jumped, startled. She had on a green and plum polo, a plum A-line skirt, and green stirrup stockings. Her toes were sea shell pink and small, like a mermaid's.

If mermaid had feet.

"Uh yeah," Bella said, coming to sit beside Edward, who was in front of the fire. Camillo sank into a beanbag, her foot twitching. Then she was up in seconds, going to the other side of the room. Just then, Dwight walked into the room.

"Bella," was all he said before plopping on the couch, dressed in a purple and green button-up with a green Ralph Lauren sweater and purple skinnies.

Bella was starting to sense a pattern here. Camillo giggled as if she had read her friend's mind and went to sit next to her brothers.

"I told you, I had someone very special to introduce you to. But by the looks of it, you've already met. Everyone," she picked up the boy from before, "meet my baby brother Felix."

Bella was astonished, horrified even, as the four sat together. Edward's jaw muscles clenched, and his eyes were horrified.

They all looked so much alike it seemed impossible for them to be just siblings.

They could have been four versions of the same person!

Their dimples trickled into place as they looked at Bella's astonished expression. They moved as one, blinking simultaneously. Kahlian came over, completing the picture of horrifying likeness. The little one yawned softly, stretching in his sisters arms.

Kahlian smiled and took Felix and went into the back.

Bella noticed when the sleeping boy was taken from her arms, Camillo's face crumpled momentarily. Then she was back to her old smiley self.

That's when Bella knew something else was at play, lurking just under the surface.

Something scandalous that promised to burst from its confines and taint everyone in the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**EDWARD**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"See ya around Bella!" Dwight called happily from his front door before shutting it.

Two hours of passing around photos and talking to the very thing that threatened his family's peaceful existence frazzled Edward's nerves beyond repair. Add in his gnawing hunger and he was pretty pissed. Her child, though, was something else entirely.

Edward had become a slave before he even realized it. He woke up before Edward & Bella left and began to cry for Bella, and it tore Edward to shreds as they went for the door. When they got outside into crisp air, however, Edward's mind was made up.

He was going to tell Bella just what she was dealing with. Just because the witch's existence threatened, Jasper's didn't mean he'd stand for it to endanger Bella's. Edward decided to take a detour to Forks, so he'd had enough time to explain everything to her. The couple climbed back into the car, Bella positively glowing from quality time with her friend, who was unconsciously bringing Alice's love life to rubble.

And, by default, bringing Edward's to cave in around him.

While Jasper lay in agony, Alice sat beside him, knowing she'd have to let the one thing she's ever really loved go to a witch girl. As they drove down the street, Bella jabbered about Mandala. It was a beautiful place, but Edward knew that was nothing compared to the heart of the witches, _Madre Luna_.

Vampires made it their numero uno goal to avoid any and all witch covens.

The fact he was on the very border of the witch capital made his destroyed nerves twitch.

"Edward?" Bella said, and she sounded like she'd been calling me for some time. The cold colored her cheeks deliciously, and Edward still smelled her flavor in the small car. He'd never tell her, but it was still next to impossible to be around her. Her smell still torched his innards, begging to be tasted.

"Edward? are you alright?"

"Bella," Edward clicked his tongue, thinking of how to go on. She looked at him, her brows knit in worry. Sometimes he hated how compassionate she was- he didn't deserve it. Her love was something Edward Cullen didn't deserve either, for he still considered himself lucky just to hear her speak. To be in the same room with her was a gift and a curse, but here she sat, worrying about him.

"I...I love you is all." She blushed, the worry line disappearing. Edward loved it how she blushed, how the pink darkened with the cold air.

He really _really _didn't deserve her.

"Oh. Well...I love you too." One side rejoiced whenever she said that, and the other wanted him to stop being selfish before he hurt her...or worse. And it was times like these when he wondered when he'd love her enough to leave her, to let her live her life without his interference.

An hour into the drive, Edward still hadn't told her about her friend and her family. So he stopped the car on the side of the road. On either side was a field of yellowed grass, but otherwise empty.

"Bella, I have something to tell you," He said. A wave of energy hit him then, and at first, he was stunned into total paralysis. Then Edward smiled her favorite smile and was on the other side, opening her door, in 2 seconds. "I think I'd prefer to show you."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**BELLA**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bella & Edward whizzed through the field, leaving the Volvo behind.

Edward had a surprise?

For her? She dug her face into his coat, feeling the cold skin underneath.

What'd she do to wind up with Edward? she didn't deserve him. He was perfect, a god, and yet he chose plain old Isabella Swan.

He stopped, putting her down. All she saw was the ruins of a small town, an ancient one at that. The stone of various building lay scattered all over the field, red flowers hanging from the ones that were somewhat intact.

"Edward what-"

"Look very carefully Bella. I have something to show you." He pointed, his obsidian orbs watching in excitement. Bella followed his finger and saw... nothing.

"Ummmm... Edw-" and a wave of wind blew Bells backwards into Edward's arms. She turned around, feeling that same gale force wind strike. Bella watched as it came at intervals. That's when she saw the air bubbling.

It reminded her almost of how corn bread bubbled.

A pocket would form, and it would grow into a balloon before exploding all over.

"Hit harder than that!" A girl's voice cried over the wind. Following the voice, Bella was looking atop a building, watching as Dwight caught his breath. He was shirtless, the muscles of his stomach contracting with every breath- all while he as outside in what had to be 30-degree weather, despite it being July. Camillo flew out of a cloud of black, her eyes dark. She had a wife beater, or the remnants of one at least, and her jeans on. A crack electrocuted the air as her foot connected with his face. He flew into a nearby boulder, swiping at her footprint.

"Stupid cunt chancre."

"Dick diver," she cooed back, standing in triumph. Then he disappeared and she did too. The air seemed to spring to life as it exploded all over the field. Camillo appeared in the most open part of the expanse, gasping for breath, her eyes black.

"Dwight, come one out!" He popped out from behind her and she became the smoke. He stopped, confused. Then she was behind him and grabbed his arm from in between his legs. Then she was whacking his hand into his poor unprotected sack.

"Stop whacking yourself Bean!" she giggled, "Stop whacking yourself!!" He roared and they both disappeared again.

"Get the fuck off me dip-shit!"Bella heard him say, followed by Camillo's amused giggling. Bella stared, afraid if she looked away she'd miss the horrifying image before her. They were disappearing and reappearing right before her eyes.

Doing things no normal human should ever be able to do.

They weren't human, not at all.

Bella only watched, stunned as they collided with each other, fists mangling perfect faces.

_They were enjoying this_, she realized.

The fighting so fiercely was all a game. She shivered, wondering if the Cullens ever did this. She blinked as a black cloud popped in front of her, Camillo running out of it. She looked at her friend, a happy expression crumbling to surprise.

"Bella?! Bella, what is y-" She went flying across the field, Dwight leaving a fist-shaped bruise in the side of her cheek. She snarled menacingly and got up. Baring white teeth she stood stark still as he came flying at her, lean as the cheetah after the gazelle.

"Beanie!" she roared, taking a step back. He ignored her, too far in to stop himself. She flipped back, avoiding his arms. He jumped at her again, and she raised her fist. A jolt of pain set the plain on fire as her hand broke every bone in his face with that one punch.

Dwight yelped and snapped in frustration, his face crumbling. She grunted in pain as she flexed her hand, broken fingers straightening back in perfect alignment.

Bella blinked again, and his face was back to normal, his eyes a dark grey as he stepped toward Edward.

"Why'd you bring her here? Why would you show her this leech?!" He hissed, his eyes getting darker with fury.

"She has a right to know, don't you agree?" Edward said smoothly, his eyes unreadable.

"To know **THIS**?! To know what we're capable of?! Monsters, though a different breed and unlike your own kind! What if-"

"I've made nice with a whole coven of vampires Bean, "she shakily spoke up.

Camillo watched, silent. She seemed nervous, her eyes still dark.

"I can handle you guys being...whatever you are." Now Bella didn't know for sure if that was true, but she was willing to try. Camillo cleared her throat, running to face Bella.

"Edward, go pull the Volvo back around. Meet us at our place. Bella," She scooped Bella up with ease, despite her being a full head shorter than Bella and much much smaller.

"You're coming with us." Her face disappeared and paralysis- horrible, frightening full body paralysis- forced Bella into silence as the black consumed everything around her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**ADRIENNE**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Adrienne decided then that he was gonna kick that bastard's ass, rip him to pieces, and when he healed, he was going to fucking burn him alive. He had no right- _absolutely__ **NONE-**__t_o expose them like that. That bastard should've just taken Bella home and stayed at his mansion.

But oh no, he fucked up big time.

Dwight was right- what if they couldn't have controlled themselves (a problem they have when it comes to their little spats)? That's why they chose the damn place - because it was deserted.

And when Camillo almost ran her down, Bella could've been hurt- or worse.

Camillo was a lot heavier then she looked.

And that leech would blame _them_ for the dumbass move he made. So here Camillo, Adrienne, and Dwight were sitting on Adrienne's bed, waiting for Cullen to bring his blood-sucking ass back.

Bella was as far away as she could get, sitting in a bean bag while Dwight had given Adrienne the details, thus creating the Triumvirate of Blazing Rage. So the ToBR had been waiting for the Cullen to return so they could give him a piece of their mind.

Camillo was silent, but Adrienne's black eyes locked with Dwight's, and his worry and fury reflected into that of his elder brother. He knew he'd be backed up in this fight, for Camillo and Dwight knew Edward was in the Uber Wrong.

Dwight had been knit-picking the vampire's thoughts on his drive here, and all the smug prick ould think about was how he showed our true nature to Bella. Something was up with him, and Adrienne would have bet his life that the vampire felt the Cambria family was the cause.

The door opened, and Cullen's thoughts became stronger, and he walked into his room, sitting beside Bella.

_Bold bastard. Didn't even ask to come in._

Camillo was across the room in seconds, her tiny index finger right in Edward's face, her voice so low with rage she could've passed for a boy.

"You're a fool," She spat, not caring whether Bella was in front of her or back in The Big Easy.

"A fucking fool, you stupid leech," her index finger hovered dangerously close to his forehead, and Bella looked between the two of them.

Edward hissed as she stepped closer. Camillo may not look like much, but if you piss her off enough, she'll destroy you in a fight.

"She had a right to know. If she can stay with me, she can accept you f-" Adrienne shot up and came to stand beside her.

"**Stop fucking playing with your food!** If you want you're fucking meat slab dead, kill it your **damn** self!"he roared, and even Dwight had to admit, that stung.

What little color that had been in Bella's face had gone. Edward jumped to his feet and roared. Camillo cut him off.

"Don't you get all fucking pissy with him! You hate us, we get that. The feelings are mutual, believe me. But we didn't tell Bella this shit for a fucking reason! Whatever the fuck possessed you to do that, you need to put in check. You had no business there. You had no fucking business showing Bella us as my brother and I fought recklessly. You've scared her into hating us you stupid bastard! What, you don't want witches interfering when you drain her bone dry Eddie?!" Edward spoke before she could catch her breath.

"WITCH! I'll **KILL** you!" he snarled and Camillo growled- actually growled- at him. Dwight didn't have to know the guy to see that Edward wasn't one to lose his cool like that. Bella and Dwight watched in silence as the three stood, challenging the other.

Camillo simply looked over at her twin and took his hand. The flare of angry power smacked Dwight in this face with a sickening crack.

Edward winced and looked away, the power making his knees weaken.

"I'll bleed you bone dry you little sorceress. You have no right to throw your power at me like this!"

Now Dwight spoke up next.

"You had NO right pulling something crazy shit like that!"

"I had EVERY right to! Need not ask me, for you'll know soon enough."

"I don't want a fucking reason. What would you have done if I couldn't have controlled myself? If camillo hadn't done what she did? What if I'd hurt Bella?Or worse?"

Edward looked at him, wordless and pissed. Dwight smirked winningly and said

"Exactly what I thought. Think before you act douchebag."

Edward, sick of hearing the three witches treat him like he was 5, simply said,"Let's go Bella. NOW. I'll tell you everything you'll need to know on the way home," He said, going to the door.

"No, let them explain Edward for themselves." he looked at her, as did the three witches.

"Well, looks like Bells finally found her voice," Adrienne said, smile dropping when he saw how she cringed when he'd called her 'Bells'.

"No Bella. They will fabricate and lie to you if you ask them for an explanation. They-"

"Please? Besides, you and I both know what you did was wrong," she said quietly, watching nervously as Edward sat beside her, fuming.

"Fine. You have one hour. Be quick about this." Dwight gave him a seething looking.

"You shut the hell up and sit your skinny ass down. We'll take as fucking long as we need to," he turned off the anger and looked to Bella sweetly,"What questions do you have for us?"

Camillo took her seat next to her brothers, wiping her eyes to look at him.

"Beanie, he called you guys 'witch', is that what you guys are? Witches?" she whispered. A small hand hand, Camillo's, took his, and squeezed.

"You could say that..."

* * *

**Don't hate me for making Edward seem like the bad guy in this one! He shall be redeemed!****  
****  
**


	5. Broken

***sigh* Boy it feels good to be back on FanFic!**

* * *

"What do you mean?" Bella asked, eyes sparkling with curiosity.

Camillo spoke next, a little calmer after verbal ripping Edward a new ball sac.

"Well, the accepted term would be 'Aradian', not 'witch'. Like, if you called me a witch if I didn't know you, it would be comparable to calling a black person the N-word, or an asian a chink."

Dwight spoke next, snorting,"Or calling Edward a leech. Although, the term is fitting in that case." The last part made Camillo smile and Adrienne snort, but Bella spoke up.

"Hey. I know you guys don't like each other. I don't understand why, but you're going to play nice if you want to stay friends with me." She saw Edwards smile and chastised him.

"The same goes for you Edward. We both know what you did was dirty. I'd never expect you to pull some crap like that,"and with that Edward's smile fell andBela turned back to the siblings.

"Why do you guys hate each other? Is it just you, or is it a thing between the races?"

"Aradians and le-Vampires, have been enemies forever. Vampires don't care who makes up their meal, whether they have super natural or not. A a matter of fact, vampires preferred Aradians, because our blood gives them supernatural powers for a short amount of time." Bella paled at this, but nodded.

"So," Adrienne said," to get even, our kind would burn them. This was hard to do, but we cast spells on their covens. Spells that brought whole vampire villages to the brought in ashes."

"Yep, so tats why we hate each other. Vampires attack us, we attack them, vicious cycle ya know?" Dwight said nonchalantly, intently eyeing Edward.

"Ok so, you're not immortal or anything?"

"We are, but to an extent. An Aradians life revolves around his or her loved ones and coven. We're strong believers in fate, so our uh......mates, are connected to us at birth. We find them, have kids, the whole nine. But as long as we're needed by someone we love, or we're needed to lead our coven, we sty alive. And the real perk is you stop aging once you've met your significant other. It doesn't even have to be an actual meeting, just walking past them or glancing their way is enough."

"Oh, so have any of you met your....."

"Nope." all three said in unison, Camillo sounding bitter.

Bella let it go.

"So, let's say you meet your soul mate, but you don't want to be with them, or they don't want to be with you?"

Adrienne snorted," Then they have one hell of a courtship. You can't fight fate. They'll have a build-up of sexual tension. This can happen in a day, but it might feel like 3 years. And it just continues to build and build, until you can't function. And if you continue to fight it, or if someone who isnt your lover tries to fight it for too long, you just die."

"Um....why?

"Because Aradian culture teaches us that a 'True Aradian' is also very deeply in touch with their 'sexual being'. We're basically hippies on steroids. We're into the whole free love thing. With no sex, you can't carry on your legacy, so in a way you die. But for some reason our bodies take that scenario too literally. So no sex = death "

"But it doesn't really matter if you really think on it. Even if you have found that other half yet, you can still mess around and experience some mind blowing sex. But it won't be as amazing as it is with your soul mate. " Camillo added, smiling like a goof.

"Oh." Bella said, ears bright red.

"Not to say we're all whores or any shit like that. Our soul mates are just that. We're connected, we're in love. But we love enjoying life's spoils if you know what I mean."

"Anything else?" the trio asked, mischievous smiles spreading.

Bella shook her head vigorously.

"No, I have to go anyway. Charlie worries when I'm out in bad weather," she put her coat on,"oh and when do you start your jobs?"

"Jobs?"

"Yeah. You guys still have the band right?"

"Yeah," Dwight said, smiling as he waggled his eyebrows,"We start next week friday." He ignored the mental nut check Adrienne gave him.

_What the hell Beanie?_

_**Just hush, we need the money anyway! Who wants to be broke in high school? I'll pull some strings at that hipster stoner joint, uh Seeing Sounds. If they don't love your voice, then they need to get some better hash. **_

_I don't care about that. You're just trying to steal Bella away from Edward._

_**That really a bad thing?**_

_No, but she loves this asshole obviously. You can't steal her from her love. After all, you can't fight fate, remember Dwight?_

_**I'll fight it if fate is tryna hurt Bella.**_

_Dwight, you can't be this stupid. When edward hurts her, you'll be here to pick up the pieces._

_**But I don't want her when she's broken Cam. **_

_Why?_

_**Because I know she'll break me too.**_

And as she watched Edward whisk her way, she had a feeling Dwight was right.

* * *

**Well, expect another chapter whenever. IB is a total bitch. I have like no sort of free time to write! **


	6. Heaven Help Us

**This chapter should bee interesting. My heart is startin to get back into my writing, and I feel good about it. So enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

"Well, that was interesting," Dwight said sarcastically as he watched Bella and Edward walk briskly down the snowy street. Bella turned back once, smiling weakly as she waved at the window. His heart fluttered a bit as she did so, and it hurt to see her holding that damn vamp's hand.

Dwight swore then, that if Edward hurt her as bad as Camillo made it seem, he would rip his arms off. If he didn't slither out of town first. He looked out on the city, dark snowy sky stark against the bright colors that seemed splattered permanently on the Earth. Aradians had a thing for colors and expression of the soul, so a lot of them were artists of some sort. Which is why all their covens looked like a 5 year old was given a magic crayon.

"Yeah it was," Adrienne said, rubbing Camillo's hair soothingly as she lay in his lap. Her palor was flushed, and her eyes seemed droopy.

_You ok Cammy?_ he asked, thinking she was just exhausted after that whole experience. She looked at him dully, and she shook her head. A thin film of sweat began to form on her skin, and her heart fluttered loudly. She let out a little whimper and then groaned painfully.

"I don't feel so go-,"the rest of her sentence was completely blown away as Camillo shot up, vomit splattering on the floor. Her brothers shot to her side immediately, alarmed by the sudden turn in Camillo's demeanor & health. She puked again, retching up stomach fluid as the last of her meal from earlier emptied out onto the floor messily. She moaned loudly and raised her arms for someone to pick her up. Dwight yanked her upwards, signaling for Adrienne to go get their mom.

"What's wrong Cammy?" Dwight asked quietly against her feverish forehead, kissing her brow,"Was it something you ate? Are you gonna be alright?" She moaned again, turning in her brother's arm to puke all over the floor. A nasty smell filled the room a the vomit shined on the floor, turning black.

"What the fuck?!" Dwight squawked, hopping onto the bed as the black mass shot out at his feet like a whip, crackling as it scrambled about on the floor. The room seemed to melt around them, darkening and peeling away.

"Mom! Mom!!!" he cried, afraid as he held his puking sister and everything died right in front of him. Kahlian whipped into the door, blonde hair wild as she looked about her child's room.

"Jesus help us." Just then, Adrienne came behind her, eyes wide and fearful as he watched the scene before him. The walls turned into the same consistency as the vomit, and spread into the whole room. As it crept up the bed, Dwight started to flit across to safety, but Kahlian stopped him with a shield so strong it took some of Dwight's hair out at the root.

"Mom! What are you doing?!"

"Let Camillo get all of it out. Stay where you are baby, it'll be okay!"

"Mo-" she cut him off, her cat-like eyes certain. And Dwight trusted her, trusted her with everything he had. Because she was his last hope. The smell from the ick got stronger and stronger, blocking out all other senses. The room became one black gelatinous cube, squiggling and intimidating. He looked to her again, afraid as Camillo's eyes became darker and darker.

"Trust me beanie. You'll see in a- there it goes," she said, pointing to the center wall. In the middle was a image of that vampire girl. it was Alice, choppy and fragmented, but there. Adrienne's eye flooded with rage, and he snarled loudly.

"That little bitch! Where did she learn magic?!" he asked,flitting to grab his coat. Kahlian look sad as she looked at the wall, relieved, but truly sad. It was as if all the color in her body fell to puddle on the ground like a cartoon.

"It isn't magic. It' hate." Adrienne stopped to stare into her eyes, searching for ann answer to his questions.

Whatever answer those eyes gave him, he didn't like it.

"The leeches?!_ He's_ the one?!" He cried, tearing at his hair and throwing things. Dwight watched as best he could from the bed, but he turned to watch the ick as it seeped back downwards into a small ball. The room seemed as if nothing happened, undisturbed as the little ball of evil pulsated in the center of the floor.

Dwight set a foot down carefully whilst Adrienne massacred the house angrily, screaming and hollering like a wild. As soon as he touched ground, the ball swirled up at a freakishly quick pace,slamming ito the wall and squiggling right out of the crack of the window. The home was silent, save for Adriennes hysterics. Camillo was pale, but fine. She snored softly, and Dwight had to snort at that.

Her snore always sounded a little like that grass that, when you blew on it, whistled. But his smile was gone when he looked at their mother's face. She stared at Camillo in a face so broken, she looked as if near collapsing.

"Mom?" Dwight asked, setting Camillo on the bed to go to his mom. Something was wrong, and it seemed to be draining the life out Kahlian. That and driving Adrienne batshit crazy.

"What was the picture of the vamp?" he asked, remembering that the trouble started when everyone saw that picture. It still made his blood boil. But something was wrong with this whole thing. Obviously, if Alice had casted a spell, it wouldn't have affected Camillo the way it had. It most definitely wouldn't have turned on her like that. And the image was all wrong.

In it, Alice sat in a room crying by herself. If she wanted to pull some shit like that, she wouldn't send such a depressing ass picture.

Something was most definitely wrong.

And, as he looked at his mom for answer, it all clicked.

The blonde vampire was with Alice.

"OH SHIT!" he cried, face draining of all color as he stood there, looking at his mother with blank eyes. The colorful home swirled in front of him, and memories of his little sister filled his head. He remembered when she still looked like a gawky beanpole, when she was missing her teeth. The sudden wave of nostalgia made him worry, because he was only remembering this for one reason.

Camillo finally found a mate.

But it seemed as if Alice was going to fight her for him.

Alice, the Vampire.

Dwight sighed heavily, shaking his head. Camillo was going to be mated to the thing her race hated most.

A Vampire.

"Son of a bitch."

* * *

** Enjoy :D**


	7. Where do We Go from Here?

The three of them- Dwight, Kahlian, and a now calm Adrienne- sat at the dinner table in silence. Felix had tip-toed into the room where Camillo slept peacefully, the only evidence something had happened was the slight fever she now had. Adrienne, although quiet was fuming silently.

They all looked at one another dumbly. What were they supposed to say about this? I mean, they'd just found out that Camillo, their sister and daughter, was going to spend the rest of her life with the one thing they hated most. She was going to mate with a vampire.

"So," Dwight said, looking between his mother and brother. Adrienne continued to fume silently in his seat, while Kahlian wrung her hands nervously,"what now?"" he asked simply, arms raised in a shrug. He locked eyes with his mother and brother, watching as the two thought hard and long.

"I say we kill all of those fuckers and then burn their house down." Adrienne said, eyes serious and deadpan.

"And then what?" Kahlian asked, still wringing her hands furiously. Adrienne sat back in his seat, brows furrowed thoughtfully. He shrugged heavily, brows still creased.

"I'll tell you what. The Cullens are one of the most prominent families in Forks, based on what we've seen. The father figure is an esteemed doctor, and all of the younger vamps are extremely bright and in the top of their class. If a fire were to start within a 100 miles of their house, they'd know it. And so would everyone else in Forks. They'd hunt us down, Adrienne." she said, massaging her temples tenderly.

The tension in the room shot up, and Dwight could feel the heat radiating from Adrienne's skull. He seemed to be taking this the hardest. Maybe it was a twin thing. Opening his mind up a little, Dwight tried to talk to him

_What's your deal?_

_**I don't want a fucking leech in our house. I don't want a leech fucking my sister. Do you?!**_

"So you think we should just let them have her? We should let that vampire turn her into one of their own and steal her away?" Adrienne barked, face going from flushed to red.

Silence. There wasn't anything one could say in defense of that, and Adrienne knew it.

"You're telling me that you're willing to allow for a vampire and his family take her away from us and treat her any way they fucking want? Because they made it pretty damn apparent they hate us. And the guy can't keep his fangs in his mouth! He'll kill her the minute she comes near him!"

Kahlian sighed, finding her voice, snapped at Adrienne.

"She can't be turned into a vampire. We're human, but the magic that runs in our blood cancels out their poison. And you damn well know that! And don't ask me if I'm suggesting we send her to her damn death, because your suggestion is in no way the better of the two. What you're suggesting is that we just let her suffer and die, because you don't want to be connected with a vampire, am I wrong?" Adrienne turned back to pouting like a kid, and Dwight could only watch. His mom was right. There wasn't shit they could do about this, this situation. It was a giant cluster fuck of shit. And as much as he hated to admit it, he would have to learn to deal with it.

"Mom's right Adrienne," he piped up,"the best thing to do is just carry on like we always do. The shit's unnavoidable. They're gonna see each other and pounce. Better to get it outa the way over the weekend than have the two fucking in the school hallway. We'll keep her away from school for the week. In the meantime, you get us a gig at Seeing Sounds. I googled 'em back in Silverthread, and we're dead on what they're looking for. Hell, Camillo's what they're looking for."

"The fuck?! Are you orchestrating their meeting?" Adrienne cried, facing turning purple.

"Hell yeah I am! It's either we get this job, make some quick cash and make two families happy - even though we probably won't say shit in the beginning- OR, we don't get the job, stay our broke asses at home, and kill two people. Your fucking pick." Dwight hissed. The two brothers stared one another down, before Kahlian stepped in.

"You make the phone call. Now. Adrienne, Dwight, we're going to act as if nothing happened. When Camillo wakes up, she isn't going to remember anything. We don't want anything forced," she went to grab her coat.

"Where are you goin Ma?" she turned.

"I'm going to take care of that vampire Alice."

Adrienne cheered and ran.

"You gonna kill her? Cause i you do you gotta take em all do-"

"No. I f we kill any of them, there's a greater chane of killing your sister. I'm going to go talk to her. Go do what I told you, and quit being so hateful." with that being said, she left, taking time to actually use the door.

"You're all a bunch of traitors," Adrienne sniffed, pulling out his phone.

"Which would you rather be? A traitor or a dumbass? Or even a murder? Pick your poison. But grow the fuck up. She's my sister too. Hell, she's Felix's mom. We all ahve something to lose by goin through with this fuckery. but I know for goddamn fact we won't lose as much as what we would if we just fought it the whole way. Ain't shit we can do about it, so deal." Dwight said, ruffling Adrienne's short hair, walking into his room. Felix and Camillo lay in his bed, bodies intertwined.

Camillo stared up at Dwight, a single tear rolling down her face. Her thick lips quivered harshly, and she breathed as deeply as she could.

"I'm sorry Beanie," she said simply, before turning with Felix to face the wall.

And Dwight couldn't bring himself to say anything to comfort her.

Because it wasn't going to be ok, or alright, and it wasn't going to get any better.

They were fucked.


	8. The Escalation, Part I

Camillo was feeling pretty bad. Like, she felt fine, great even. However, she could sense something was wrong...or maybe she was just imagining it? Everyone was normal in the house...but they weren't. She was normal...but she wasn't.

It was strange. It happened after Bella had found out about her family though, so that could be it. She knew Bella had definitely been freaked out by her friends attacking each other like animals, and that's probably where the shame/guilt came from.

She remembered telling Bella, then falling asleep. When she awoke she felt so...ashamed. Like somebody had just exposed to her to everybody. Dwight was looking at her as she lay with Felix, and she felt he was just as upset.

"I'm sorry," she said, feeling a fat tear roll down her cheek and turned over.

This was where her thoughts often went as she sat in her room, strumming her guitar this weekend. Next Friday was her & her siblings' first show at this bar out in the edge of Forks, closer to a real city. She never remembered the name, but it really didn't matter to her. The rest of the weekend was uneventful. Just sitting around the fireplace, wandering around the city, and practicing for their first show.

It was Monday morning now, and she was eerily excited. She felt like something was swelling in her chest, and threatened to burst. She dressed accordingly as a result.

She wore a black peplum sleeveless top underneath a oxblood leather jacket, and black skinny pants with gold baroque floral motif. She decided against heels, opting for a plain pair of black smoking slippers with gold tassels instead and an arm full of gold rope bracelets. Her hair was her usual unruly afro of soft curls, but she decided to do the whole brown smoky eye with a dash of lip gloss.

"Hey! Hurry up Cammy, or we're leaving without you!" Dwight called from the living room. She knew they wouldn't leave without her, though, so she just grabbed a black leather messenger bag from her closet and sauntered into the living room. When she came in, she found Adrienne reading comfortably, while Dwight impatiently tapped his foot.

"You wouldn't dare leave without me," she said dramatically, throwing a black scarf around her neck and sleek gloves to match. Adrienne snorted, and had donned an ensemble of oxblood and black very much like his sister. Black trench coat, oxblood crewneck sweater, black pants, brown boots. On his wrist was a gold watch.

"Matching outfits for twins? Fucking lame," he snorted as he looked between the two. The pair gave him a dirty look and scrutinized his outfit.

"See if you get a date in _that_ though, loser," Adrienne sneered. Dwight, as always, looked dressed more for early fall then snowy winter in his plaid shirt, dark denim, and boots.

"Whatevs, that doesn't mean you take your sweet ass time either," Her older brother grunted, arms crossed begrudgingly. Kahlian sat at the table, sipping coffee and reading some book about 50 shades.

"You guys have about 10 minutes before school starts, get going. Dwight," she said, glancing at him with an indiscernible expression,"remember what I told you." Dwight looked their mother, then at Adrienne, and nodded stiffly as he was engulfed by the darkness. Camillo looked at Adrienne, who just shrugged and grabbed her gloved hand in his.

"I'm just as lost as you are, sis." He raised his eyebrows and smiled at her as the darkness covered them too, but she knew he was lying.

xxxxxxxx

Alice drove to school alone today. Jasper had woken out of his pained stupor, and could not remember the past week. He was distant though. He was the same Jasper from before, but not really. It's like he'd been replaced by some doppleganger. The difference was almost imperceptible, but it also managed to be strikingly obvious. It was strange, knowing he was no longer hers. And the whole family knew it. The house was quiet, awkward, and sad until Jasper used to his powers to forcibly raise everyone's spirits.

He always prodded and begged to know what was wrong, but Carlisle made everyone promise to be quiet. So Emmett always lied, said something about how Rosalie failed a math test or something. Then, almost out of reflex, everyone would turn to give Alice this look of pity.

Nobody really knew what had happened, only Carlisle (and Esme of course) and Edward. To be honest, not even she'd known. She, like Emmett and Rosalie, was still kept in the dark.

She may not know the specifics, but she knew one thing : she was losing.

_(Flashback!)_

Jasper had been screaming for about 4 hours, just these bloodcurdling howls that made the inside of your skull pulsate hard and curl in on itself. It was strange, but after about the second hour, everyone had become used to it. Emmett, Rosalie, and Carlisle never left their post gaurding him carefully, but the screaming and tearing at his own scare ceased to really disturb them.

Maybe it was from shock, maybe it was just adaptation to a new situation. The Cullen clan had been adopting to new things for as long as they could remember. Time begins to meld together after a while, and new inventions and public figures and fashions are often a jarring surprise.

But, Carlisle and the others were patient teachers. They helped Alice, always. She wasn't so different that it hindered their "mainstreaming," but it was noticeable...among the group at least.

Everybody had some useful talent. Hers, to an extent she felt, was incredibly useful. But there was always a roadblock, be it witches or wolves, or human unpredictability.

Her power always came with a "well, what if?", and she _hated_ that.

Until Jasper came along. She didn't know what happened, they just..._meshed_.

He made her feel like a Goddess, like her power was the most special, the most desired. He made her feel connected; not only to him, but the group. Before he stumbled into her midst, she was an outcast, alone in a house full of people.

_Jasper is my connection to everyone else. Without him...I have nobody._

She sat there, in her room, thinking this. She smelled her long before she appeared.

"You'd be surprised at just what you have, you know." The voice was very calm. Alice didn't bother turning around, it wasn't worth the effort.

There was a slight shift downstairs, but everyone continued to act as if there wasn't a stranger in Alice & Jasper's bedroom when Alice didn't make a move against the intruder.

"You don't know what I have." She sighed, looking into her bedroom mirror to look at the blonde woman. She was beautiful, like a sculpture of the Virgin. Her features were very delicate, small, and she appeared quite fragile. She sat on the chaise in the bedroom, barefoot, and in a sweatsuit.

"I know what- or who, rather -you don't have," she said simply, with what looked to be mild amusement on her face. She smelled like Juliet roses and baby's breath, cruel but gentle. Alice stared into the mirror, at her, quietly. As she did this, she tried to construct a small wall in her mind, one of comfort and denial.

"He came to me," Aliced cooed, fixing her makeup and hair. Nothing was wrong with it, but she felt this nervous energy curling in her stomach, and she needed to move around. The woman continued to stare, face unchanging. Her skin was so beautifully white, like milk. Alice could see the faint pink and blue veins under the blonde woman's translucent skin"Blonde isn't your natural color." she said, smiling for no reason.

"So it isn't...but I didn't come here to discuss my need to touch up my roots. I came to see you about my daughter, and your lover." She said, in that very simple way Alice presumed she said everything. There was no real inflection in her tone. Alice couldn't tell if she was happy, or sad, or angry. She was just speaking, cutting the silent void with a very nuetral sound. Her white little face gave away just as emotion as her voice- none.

It made her very hard to ignore. When Alice caught her scent, and felt the walls of her gift shrink, that was her plan. She was going to ignore her. She had known why the woman had come, but she didn't care. She'd planned to just stare at her reflection until she went away, burn a hole into the space between her eyes from sheer concentration.

It was disconcerting. For someone who was just as small as she, this woman seemed to have a presence that swallowed everything up until the point she wanted communicated was done so effectively.

She'd momentarily forgotten Jasper was downstairs in agony. Alice hated the woman for making her forget. It made her feel like it gave her an upperhand, proved that they didn't belong together.

"He's not yours to keep. He's a..._person_,"she spat,"not some gold fish or sex toy you can claim ownership over."Alice thought this over, emotion swelling her up. She felt Carlisle creeping up the stairs, listening to them carefully. It seemed the closer Carlisle got, the more upset she felt. She knew the whole house could hear their conversation, but it was embarrassing and real to hear your family actively eavesdropping in front of your door. It hurt her.

She felt like this was an argument that could go on forever, but she'd lose it. This woman refused to hear otherwise. Alice was growing desperate, a feeling she hadn't experienced since she died. It was gnawing at her, just zapping her energy.

Carlisle shifted in front of her bedroom, just as uncomfortable as she.

* * *

Part I done

Preferences

1

2

3

4

5

6

7

8

9

0

Backspace

Tab

q

w

e

r

t

y

u

i

o

p

[

]

Return

capslock

a

s

d

f

g

h

j

k

l

;

'

\

shift

z

x

c

v

b

n

m

,

.

/

shift

English

Deutsch

Español

Français

Italiano

Português

Русский

alt

alt

Preferences


End file.
